Blog użytkownika:Addamek09/Czatowe opowieści: VIII - Eurowizja
Wakacje 2014 minęły, a wiki zachodziły liczne zmiany. Niestety Międzynarodowy Fan Art się nie udał, z powodu małej aktywności na zagranicznych HPW, więc pozostał nam tylko lokalny konkurs. Mimo tej porażki nie zrezygnowałem z dalszego wymyślania kolejnych projektów. Niedługo potem wpadłem na pomysł konkursu Mała Edycja, tym razem, miał on się skupiać nie na integracji użytkowników, a na rozbudowie wiki. Gdy dodałem na forum wpis z propozycja projektu, okazało się, że pomysł się nie podoba, więc nie został zrealizowany. Następny pomysł powstał przypadkiem. Rozmawiałem z Rene, na czacie, o kategorii następnej kategorii Fan Arta, gdy zaproponowała coś o proroku. Urodził się wtedy, w mojej głowie pomysł zrobienia strony z aktualnościami z wiki, świata HP i powiązanych tematów. Udało mi się założyć i prowadzić przez pewien czas ten projekt, ale niestety nikt mi w tym nie pomagał co było bardzo demotywujące. Na czacie również wiele się działo. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu Mędrzec znów zaczął wchodzić, a później przez pewien czas także Jeynet. Na początku listopada, odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie społeczności HPW. Ledwo udało mi się na nie dostać z powodu przeprowadzki i braku internetu w nowym domu. Specjalnie z powodu spotkania, pojechałem do dziadków, by skorzystać z ich komputera, niestety okazało się, że urządzenie nie nadąża za pędzącym czatem, więc wyszedłem przed zakończeniem akcji. Pierwotnie już wtedy miały się pojawić moje kolejne Czatowe opowieści, ale ze względu na nieprzyjemne sytuacje, jakie wystąpiły podczas spotkania, uznałem, że lepiej o tym nie pisać. Listopad okazał się wyjątkowo korzystny na HPW, bo zyskała nowego edytora, mianowicie mnie. W ostatnim tygodniu miesiąca, udało mi się rozbudować artykuł Yaxley, do konkursu AM i od tamtego czasu stale edytuję strony, starając się dostać na podium Użytkownika Miesiąca. W zimę Karu spróbował odnowić Ród White'ów, pod nową nazwą Ród Smite'ów, do czego chętnie się dołączyłem, jako mąż Natisz, bo urzekła mnie swoim Francuskim powitaniem Bonsoir. Rodzinka nie zdążyła się rozrosnąć bo szybko stracono nią zainteresowanie, a że nie doszło nawet do rodzinnych kłótni, można uznać, że projektu nie było w ogóle. W międzyczasie wymyślono nową ciekawą kategorię do konkursu Fan Art, jaką byli użytkownicy HPW. Jedni użytkownicy rysowali innych użytkowników. Nawet ja zostałem uwieczniony, przez moją żonę Natisz, zaś na moim rysunku uwieczniłem Notabene. Pod koniec edycji konkursu ja, Animagia, Mędrzec i Krystian ustawiliśmy rysunki, na których nas przedstawiono jako nasze awatary, przynajmniej na czas głosowania. Jedynie Krystian nie wrócił do swojego starego awatara i zostawił rysunek Rene na stałe. Dzięki nagłej zmianie w mojej działalności, udało mi się awansować z Władcy czatu, Czyli Moderatora Czatu, na Moderatora, co dało mi również prawa na forum. Jakiś czas później opiekę nad czatem otrzymała Sensualna, a ja by nie rezygnować z tytułu Władcy, ogłosiłem ja swoja żoną, byśmy wspólnie rządzili. Sensi okazała się najlepszą z moich pięciu żon (między Natisz, a KS, byłą jeszcze Lileczka, ale mój kolejny związek jej się nie spodobał hihu), chociaż na początku była nieco zdziwiona, że nią jest. - Skoro jesteśmy małżeństwem, to powinniśmy się lepiej poznać. – napisała mi kiedyś na pw Sensi i miała racje, bo prawie nic o sobie nie widzieliśmy. Można powiedzieć, że to była terapia małżeńska, bo zaczęliśmy się lepiej dogadywać. Z czasem aktywność na HPW zmalała, ludzie rzadziej wchodzili na czat, edytowała głównie kadra i Evangelyn. Największy deficyt odczuto w Maju, gdy jeden z adminów, Krystian, nagle przestał edytować, ale później się poprawił. W kwietniu odbył się, w Poznaniu festiwal fantastyki Pyrkon, na który bardzo chciałem pojechać. Jako że była to szansa na spotkanie, parę miesięcy wcześniej popytałem ludzi na czacie, czy przypadkiem nie jadą, lub czy nie byliby zainteresowani. Najbardziej zaangażowały się Clove i Ginny, które co jakiś czas wracały do tego tematu. Ostatecznie jednak tylko Clove miała jechać, wiec powiedziałem jej, że raczej będę zbyt zajęty by jej szukać (jednak odnalezienie jednej osoby na tak dużym konwencie jest czasochłonne) i ona też nie musi tego robić. Mimo wszystko napisałem jej jak będę ubrany. Gdy wróciłem z Poznania napisałem do Clove, czy również była, na co mi odpisała: - Byłam i widziałam cię. Nie ukrywam, że mnie to trochę zdziwiło, bo nikt nie zwrócił mojej uwagi (oczywiście poza całym mnóstwem przebierańców) i było mi też trochę głupio, że jej nie poznałem. Wyjaśniła mi, że znalazła mnie w szóstym pawilonie, ale za bardzo się wstydziła by coś powiedzieć, co zwaliła na Ginny, a potem na nie, bo przecież powiedziałem, żebyśmy siebie nie szukali. Od tego czasu jej to wypominam. W końcu nadszedł ten tydzień na, który czekałem cały rok. Tydzień Eurowizji 2015! Może nie jestem jakimś wielkim fanem konkursu, bo oglądam go dopiero od 2013, ale niesamowicie się tym ekscytuję i ta ekscytacje przeniosłem na wikię. W piątek 15 maja, z Animagią zrobiliśmy szaloną wymianę linków, z naszą ulubioną muzyką, robiliśmy to już wcześniej, ale nie w takiej ilości i nie tak długo. Oczywiście we wtorek i czwartek oglądałem półfinały Eurowizji, a potem opowiadałem o wrażeniach na czacie. Finał zapewne wyglądałby tak samo gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie Polaka i jego prośba: - Wejdźcie w sobotę, wieczorem na czat. Sobota 23 maja była dniem finału, którego nie mogłem przegapić, ale chciałem też być na czacie, bo jak się okazało, następnego dnia Polak miał 19 urodziny. Pozostało mi jedno wyjście. Wejść na czat przez urządzenie mobilne. Wcześniej robiłem to tylko raz, wiec wiedziałem że nie jest to zbyt wygodne, ale dałem radę. Na czacie zastałem Sensualną, Animagię, Karu, Michnara, Clove i oczywiście Polaka, któremu wszyscy od razu złożyli życzenia (tak jak mi pierwszego dnia na czacie), mimo że do urodzin zostało kilka godzin. Relacjonowałem większość faktów z Eurowizji: kto obecnie śpiewa, jak oceniam występ, bardziej wartościowe komentarze Polskiego tłumacza, kiedy Conchita Wurst przeprowadza krótkie wywiady i tak dalej. Czasami też Michnar cos dopowiedział, bo i od oglądał, a pozostali głównie mówili jak to im się podobał występ Niemiec. Do głosowanie dotrwało nas niewielu, właściwie tylko Animagia, Michnar, Clov i Sensi. Animagia była bardzo ciekawa ile punktów dostanie Polska, wiec pisałem jej jakie punkty są przyznawane, ale zazwyczaj wyglądało to tak: - Szwecja nic. - Włochy nic. - Czechy nic. Czasami przerywaliśmy, by wspomnieć, że Rosja i Szwecja konkurują o pierwsze miejsce, albo jakie chamy z Niemców, że nic nam nie dali (zazwyczaj cos od nich dostawaliśmy). Dużym zaskoczeniem było że Francja i Wielka Brytania (która w zeszłym roku przyczyniła się do niskiej pozycji Polski) dały trochę, ale ostatecznie i tak zostaliśmy na 23 miejscu z 10 punktami. Konkurs skończył się trochę po północy, zwycięstwem Szwecji. Cudem udało mi się zrelacjonować do końca, bo bateria w telefonie byłą na wyczerpaniu, ale dała radę, a ja już więcej nie korzystałem z czatu, przez urządzenia mobilne. Serdecznie pozdrawiam Addamek09. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Czatowe Opowieści